1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfusion device, and more particularly to a transfusion device (container) used for drip infusion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, a drug in the form of powders or freeze-dried powders contained in a vessel such as a vial has been dissolved with a solvent and used as fluid for drip infusion in a medical organization such as a hospital. In that case, a vessel containing the drug is connected to a vessel containing a liquid for dissolving the drug by means of a connector such as a double-edged needle or communicating pipe.
The liquid for dissolving the drug is moved into the vessel containing the drug to dissolve the drug therewith.
Such procedure is, however, complicated and time consuming. Moreover, there is a possibility of the drug in the vessel being contaminated because a hole for connection is formed on the vessel containing the drug in the open air.
In order to solve the above mentioned problem, there has been proposed a transfusion device (container) as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61-501129 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,971).
As shown in FIG. 7, the transfusion device comprises a capsule (102) enclosing a vial (101), i.e., a drug container, and a flexible vessel (103) containing a liquid for dissolving a drug and having a fluid outlet, the capsule and the flexible vessel being connected to each other through a tube (104). In the tube (104), a hollow needle (105) is provided on the vial (101) side while a breaking member (106) is provided on the flexible vessel (103) side. The breaking member (106) closes a passage of the tube (104) and obstructs a flow of fluid.
In use, a cap (107) on the top of the capsule (102) is pushed with a finger to press down the vial (101). The needle (105) penetrates a rubber plug (108) of the vial (101) so that the flexible vessel (103) and the vial (101) are connected to each other. The breaking member (106) in the tube (104) is then bent with hands to open the passage of the tube (104) and to mix the drug and the liquid for dissolving the drug.
The above mentioned transfusion device has been improved in the point that mixing procedure is performed by communicating a drug container to a flexible vessel containing a liquid for dissolving the drug. The mixing procedure is still troublesome because a passage must be opened by bending the breaking member (106) with hands after sticking the rubber plug (108) of the vial (101) with the needle(105). Moreover, when the bending of the breaking member (106) is incomplete, fluid is hard to pass through the tube so that it takes much time to carry out the dissolution of the drug. In addition, the number of parts is relatively large and this results in high cost.